


the red on the questionnaire never changes

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slurs, Wordcount: 100-500, i edited it on 11/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home bruised and bloody.</p><p>Bucky expects it to be because he got in between a veteran and an athlete. Not because two dames called them fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the red on the questionnaire never changes

**Author's Note:**

> Um... first time writing only Stucky and nothing else? I guess?
> 
> Title has no reason, other than I liked it and I figured Bucky would be homophobic for a long time, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bucky grew up with Steve, so he's used to Steve getting hurt over nothing. But this - this is ridiculous. There are bruises all over Steve's face, and his limp is more pronounced, like it wasn't obvious from 100 yards away _before_ the idiot got into his newest fight. He has reason to be angry about the colors on Steve's face. He tells himself it's not worry and something else he won't name, that he is angry.

"Steve?" He demands lowly, because he _is_ angry. "What. The. Fuck."

Steve grins sheepishly. Bucky hates that the smile makes him feel guilty. Seriously. "Uh... I had good reason this time!" He says, and Bucky feels like curling into a ball and sighing, there on the floor, for the rest of eternity.

"What could possibly be a good reason to get... _that_?" He gestures to Steve's broken face.

Steve is suddenly shy. Bucky resists rolling his eyes. Whatever Steve did this time, it must be a doozy. "Um, I, uh, I overheard these two girls taking about... us."

"Us?" Bucky asks, because he's honestly confused. What was there to talk about two punk kids from Brooklyn?

"Yeah... called us queer and fairies and said you was usin' me." Steve looks angry, and he is. He hates that people can't see that he and Bucky have done nothing wrong. He hates that everyone sees them together and assumes the worse. "When I told 'em to tell that to my face, they started yellin' and their boys came out and roughed me up some. I-"

"Queer?" Bucky whispers. Steve nods. He lets out a breath between clenched teeth.

Queer. No. No, Bucky wasn't no queer, no one should be calling him a  _queer_. He stumbles away from Steve, ignoring the concerned look. He gets drunk, way before 5 o'clock, and he continues to ignore Steve's rising concern.

Bucky keeps his distance from there on out, until the war starts to drown him.


End file.
